Talk:Utopia (Avalon)
Utopia (Avalon) Here is the link where I got the information from. There is more so its worth a read. http://wiki.livedoor.jp/jojogu/d/%cd%fd%c1%db%b6%bf%a1%ca%a5%a2%a5%f4%a5%a1%a5%ed%a5%f3%a1%cb Outlaw630 13:21, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :And because I can't read moonspeak, where exactly does this Lost Ground make an appearance? Kulaguy 20:42, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Um...I'm pretty sure .hack//JOJO is a guy's fanfiction site. --Rpg 21:53, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :::If that's fucking true, then Outlaw is one of the biggest fucking idiots on this Wiki. Kulaguy 22:23, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Moonspeak is easy enough, though moon-fanspeak is somewhat harder. It certainly appears to be fanfic. --Shinsou Wotan 23:40, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Really? It has information pages for the character pages. The scans and info on LINK have been coming there since the other livedoor went inactive. Alright then I was wrong so thats something I have to remember. Do you know how to separate the facts and the fan stuff, its hard since everything is on single pages. Outlaw630 00:32, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :If you can give me a link to something that is definitely accurate (maybe the source of some of those scans), I may be able to figure something out. I've been doing a bit more looking, and a lot of it definitely is fanfic. --Shinsou Wotan 01:03, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, the scans are located throughout the profile of each character's page. Its like that for most of the LINK characters. Outlaw630 03:17, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Tsukasa http://image02.wiki.livedoor.jp/j/u/jojogu/06424147.JPG http://image01.wiki.livedoor.jp/j/u/jojogu/362755d1.JPG Haseohttp://image02.wiki.livedoor.jp/j/u/jojogu/90b41254.JPG http://image02.wiki.livedoor.jp/j/u/jojogu/8fa54fa7.JPG Trommel http://image02.wiki.livedoor.jp/j/u/jojogu/d431870e.JPG :Aside from a few frames of Twilight Knights, there doesn't appear to be anything useful on this site. I recommend deleting this article... - Kuukai2 21:32, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Tsukasa's page states that he is level 52 and first appears in access 4. He looses his memory when data on the Akashic boards are changed and begins PKing in his confusion. His loss in memory has given him the power to use the guardian again. Trommel who is trying to get the chrono core Tsukasa has, find and captures him. Trommel seals Tsukasa's ability to use the guardian. Tokio goes to the place where Tsukasa is to rescue him. The black disk in Tokio activates and assists Tokio in helping Tsukasa regain his memory. The situation also reverses, Trommel's barrier breaks and Tokio is able to copy the ability to summon the guardian. Trommel is defeated, though Geist is the one who finishes him. After beating him Tsukasa joins Tokio's party and adventures with him. Before his departure Subaru presents him with a brooch and feather expressing mutual affection. In Lumina Cross Tsukasa spots Tri Edge (Azure Flame Kite) mistaking him for Kite and an acquaintance at least. Haseo profile says the PKK known The Terror of Death. He is black adept rogue at level 99 and HP 2240. He main uses are twin blades. Haseo has reach a strength and can use the sickle in his first form. A terrible battle is shown. The Nizato store manager tells Tokio according to rumor, HP is drained just by being near his side. Haseo's real appearance is in Access 6. The overcoat he wears is adopted from his original design for the .hack//G.U. game, and added to his first form. Schicksal under CC Corp alters the data of the Akashic Boards resulting in another 2017. The current Haseo returns to being The Terror of Death, after his and Shino's Pk by Tri Edge. Haseo's days become wild deteriorating having never met Silabus and Gaspard and Atoli. Pozaneo shows interest in him by having him come in contact with Tokio, punk in Lumina Cross. Haseo is shown a false vision, the misinterpretation causes him to think Tokio is the one who PKed Shino and burns a hatred for him. Pozaneo gives remodels and reinforces Haseo with a cheat, reaching level 200 that is outside the specifications in The World. Haseo's right arm is installed with a sharp claw with two systems like a crimsom lotus. Haseo challenges Alkaid, to reign as arena champion. He overturns her with overwhelming power and pins her to the floor. In the worst situation Saika interrupts the match, but it is impossible for her to capture the chrono cor, furthermore Alkaid is manipulated by Pozaneo who then remodeled and reinforced her. Additional info is also on the other character's pages as well, Trommel included. Although its a site for fans, which was my mistake, it still does have true information that isn't on our own. Outlaw630 09:13, 21 January 2009 (UTC)